His Thema
by MadameFitzroy
Summary: Based off a random conversation I had with my best friend the other day. Quite OC heavy and also dependent on headcanons. Whatever. Kahmunrah has been going through a lot of changes since he's been brought to the British Museum, and through them has flashbacks of the way his life used to be.


He never cared for cuddling, for the most part as soon as he was done he'd demand his bed mate to leave. For her though, and that beautiful smile she'd give him in the morning after waking up, he was willing to.

Thema had been his head harem girl for years, the woman he had lost his virginity to and confided many of his secrets. If it wasn't for the fact she was a servant, he would have made her his queen years ago, and even had contemplated getting rid of the rest of his harem so he could dedicate himself to her. She had seen him as more than a pharaoh, for she had seen Kahmunrah before that. One of his hands brushed through her course hair, fingers untangling a few of the knots from their previous night of love making. Surely he had spoilt the woman more than enough, her hair having a hint of some type of floral scent to it. She was practically his wife other than in the legal sense. He knew she would make an excellent queen. As Pharaoh he could easily have the fact she was once his whore brushed aside.

"Thema," he spoke softly, watching as his goddess shifted in his arms, granting him the smile that he loved. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," she yawned, turning over so she could press her head to his chest. "Your bed is so much more comfortable than the ones in the Harem."

"I shall have that fixed for you if you so demand," placing his lips on the top of her head, Thema's tilted up to give him a kiss in return.

"By Adonai you are too good to me," then there was that problem. The slave bit they could ignore, the fact that a pharaoh would marry a Hebrew girl was another, there was already controversy with his father's previous harem being all Hebrew. Kahmunrah gave a slight frown, she should have known by now how much it hurt him to hear her speak of her God.

"You know, I wish I could talk that Yahweh nonsense out of you," he groaned, Thema taking a deep breath to push the comment aside, his name was much too holy to be said "Make you worship the real Gods."

"Oh but I do, and please, if you call him by his real name again I shall be cross," she gained the same serious are, shifting herself out of bed, walking to a dresser slowly so he could enjoy her well developed form. He was only a few years younger then her, perhaps 5 or 6, and the memory of when he was becoming a man admiring the same sway of those hips driving him insane came back to him. "Kahmunrah, we've been over this, I'm not changing religions. I'm very close with Adonai, and I can't let Ra or Anubis or whoever else mess with our relationship."

"Oh so you're dating your 'God' now," he got up and followed her, pressing his naked form against her back. "May I remind you, I'm part God once removed on my mother's side. I think there's more than enough in between you two."

"If you're so adamant about marrying me, why don't you convert to my religion," her Pharaoh's arms wrapped around her hips, chin on her shoulder.

"A Pharaoh denouncing his religion to marry his lead harem girl," he hummed, swaying the two of them left and right. "I would lose my throne for even trying. Just tell the people you've changed your ways. I'll let you practice your real religion in private. I'll dismiss the harem. It will be just you, me, the children we'd have together."

"Did somebody kidnap my Kahmunrah during the night," she turned her head slightly to look at him, his eyes wide like he was a puppy trying to beg her for something. "You're never this romantic. I usually grab my stuff in the morning and sneak off before you wake up. What happened to my Kahmunrah the bloodthirsty?"

"He has no desire for blood today. Not on his favourite person's birthday," releasing and turning her around, Kahmunrah bowed low. "My lady, I am at your disposal."

"Someone definitely stole my Kahmunrah from me," she chuckled and as he straightened up gave him a kiss. "Let us break fast, you can go attend to your pharaoh duties and I will come later and visit you in the throne room," grabbing his headpiece from the dresser Thema placed it on her lover's head. "I must go and find my beloved. I don't think he'd be pleased to hear there's a second one of him."

"I shall cut off the impostor's head with my khopesh," he fixed his crown and started to dress.

-

In many ways it had, but the memories seemed so long ago. Thema never accepted his gods, but much to the displeasure of other's they wedded. She was the queen they deserved and while he was feared, she was the bit that was loved. They had many more birthdays together. His, hers, eventually the birthdays of their children. Slowly though, birthdays became solemn affairs. Like other women, Thema had been pregnant multiple times, but out of the perhaps 30, only 13 of them had been born alive and 4 of them lived past their 10th birthday, 3 being daughters.

It was millenniums ago, but today would have been his darling Thema's birthday. Sitting on the steps of the British Museum's entrance like he had almost every night since he had arrived, a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass sat next to him. Throwing another shot back,  
the former pharaoh thought back on all the things that had been changing for him.

Since he had arrived in England, there was not a day that made him less and less the man he once was. The moment he showed up, his darling brother pulled him in for a hug and they caught up. Thema would die again with laughter if she learnt that he was Jewish. The night he arrived he questioned his brother about why life had been so unfortunate to him, the answers he got were far from what he expected.

He no longer felt worthy of the garb he previously wore with pride. He took his hair out of the braids and for a short while refused to call Ahkmenrah his brother. Months after he arrived a new mummy showed up from his father's tomb. She had been rumoured to have been a mistress and fortunately Kahmunrah's guesses as to exactly which one was right. His mother- his real mother- was more of one to him in the last few months than Shepseheret ever tried to be. It took time, but slowly he began to accept himself again. This night just seemed to be different.

"I figured I would find you here," Kahmunrah heard her speak in their native tongue. Sitting next to him his mother pushed back some of his hair. "Why is your hair out of your braids again Khamudi," exactly what Kahmunrah wanted to hear. Thema had used to call him various things in Hebrew. Sometimes it's be good, but there were times when she would get so mad at him and shout insults, in throws of passion she'd moan words in her mother's tongue, the same one she made sure was the first language their children heard.

"It's nothing mother. Just celebrating an old friend. Actually, my Ishshah," his mother's face relaxed and laid her son's head on her chest.

"So you did have a wife. A shame I hadn't been able to meet her," her fingers brushed through his hair. "Please, tell me about her."

"Well, before I go on she was Jewish," he knew that point was important to his mother, a soft smile showed on her face. "And oh mother, she was a woman you'd have loved. She was my head Harem girl, and oh did she have talents. She used to be scared, but eventually she grew to love me. She was the first woman to bed me, and lived to her name sake. Thema, a suitable name for a queen." His mother stopped her brushing, the name bringing memories.

"Was she older than you," Kahmunrah nodded. "I remember hearing about her when I was being researched, though I never knew her name. Did she not give you children?"

"Multiple," Kahmunrah smiled remembering their faces, "Our son Sadi became the next Pharaoh, Thema however would call him by his Hebrew name when she could. We also had 3 daughters. I married the oldest, Ma'at to a prince in a different kingdom, and oh did she look like you mother. Neheh looked more like her. We named the third Keturah and she was gorgeous. Unfortunately she contracted some disease from a lover and died at the age of 25, She was a member of a man's harem. When she died I slit his throat in a fit of anger," Kahmunrah sighed. "Thema's mother was in Father's harem but had her before she joined. Did you know her?"

"I more than new her Kahmunrah. You married your half sister."


End file.
